


I have this dream

by chlorinx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Child Abuse, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinx/pseuds/chlorinx
Summary: His chest isn't flat enough.





	I have this dream

Eyes cold and hollow, he stares into the mirror; his relection is harsh, unforgiving. It hurts. He hurts. 

Tyler runs his hand over his chest, touching, feeling, noting, it's not flat enough, he thinks. _It's not flat enough _.__

Josh walks in then, hand gentle as he knocks on the door and footsteps quiet as he approaches. 

"Tyler," He says. 

"It's okay," He says. 

"I'm here," He says. 

Tyler doesn't believe him, he can't. His chest isn't flat enough, and it's all that matters, all there is. 

"My braces are broken," Tyler says, teeth gritted. "He punched me in the face". 

Josh's face softens as he moves to stand next to his friend, putting a comforting hand on his back. "I'm sorry," He says, voice quiet, and then; "I wish I could protect you" 

Tyler shakes his head, vehement. 

"It's okay, you can't, it's not your problem". 

Josh pulls him into a hug then, hand holding Tyler's head and arm wrapping tightly around him. His friend coughs into his shirt, hand curling into it. 

"It'll be okay, Ty," He's sure about it- he's not a liar. 

The other just shrugs loosely, pulling away.  
"I'm not okay, and my chest isn't flat enough".

"Josh, why the fuck isn't it flat enough?," It's rhetorical, Josh thinks, but he answers. 

"One day, it will be. You gotta be patient buddy," Josh grabs Tyler's hand gently,"Patience, okay?".

"Okay".

"Okay".

Tyler sleeps next to Josh that night, and in his dream his father is choking on blood, and Tyler has a flat chest.


End file.
